


Team Bonding

by Cherrys_Criminal_Mind



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, PWP without Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:59:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrys_Criminal_Mind/pseuds/Cherrys_Criminal_Mind
Summary: Shameless smut. The reader discovers how the team like to unwind





	Team Bonding

Y/N had been a member of the BAU for eight months before she finally learnt why the team were so close and exactly how they all liked to unwind. She’d been invited to team outings before, dinners in restaurants, nights out in bars. This one was different though.

When she arrived at David Rossi’s house for ‘dinner’ in a little black dress, she hadn’t realised that she would be the desert.   
But dear sweet jesus, how she was loving it.

It had all began around an hour after she’d set foot through the door, being immediately handed a glass of wine by Emily. The team had proceeded to talk casually, making small talk and nibbling on the appetisers that had been laid out. Y/N had noticed that Dave had his hand on Penelope’s butt over her dress, and that curiously, Penelope didn’t seem in the least bit bothered. When Derek had walked over to the pair to join in the conversation Y/N had been shocked and surprised to see Garcia drop to her knees, unbutton Derek’s pants and take his cock into her mouth.

“What the…. ” the words had slipped from Y/N’s lips, hers eyes widening when Dave dropped his own pants, Garcia’s hand wrapping around the older man’s fully erect length and stroking him as she sucked away.

Y/N heard a low chuckle next to her. She looked around the rest of the room to see Emily and JJ sitting side by side on the couch, enjoying the show, their hands stroking up each others thighs before they turned to each other and started kissing passionately, Aaron Hotchner stood by the fireplace observing it all.

Y/N turned to Spencer who was stood by her side, he’d been the one who’d chuckled. He smirked at her, waiting for her to ask questions.

But she didn’t. She just accepted it, surprising quickly, reasoning in her mind that they’d invited her here so they must want her to join in.

“So do I just pick someone and start kissing them?” she asked the genius standing besides her, watching as he licked his lips.

“Pretty much. I was kinda hoping you’d pick me first though.”

“Reid, you know the rules.” Aaron had strode over, placing his hand on his younger colleagues shoulder, a glint in his eyes that Y/N had seen before.

“Yes Sir, I do know the rules. But could we share maybe? You know that I’ve had my eye on her since she started.”

“Haven’t we all?”

Y/N looked between the two men suddenly feeling extremely aroused. “What exactly is this rule?” she dared to ask.

“Hotch gets first dibs. As the boss, he gets to be inside first,” Spencer told her, reaching his hand on and fingering the thin strap of her dress.

“Alright then.” Y/N stood in front of the two Agents, running her hands teasingly down the front of their torsos, stopping when she reached their groins. Both men were hard, bulges pressing against their pants. She palmed them through the material, looking at Spencer and seeing his pupils dilate at her touch.

From behind Y/N felt a pair of hands envelope her, running up and down her ribs lightly as a another set of fingers started trailing up and down her legs. She looked back to see that Emily and JJ had joined them, Emily’s hands now kneading Y/N’s breasts through her dress as JJ knelt on the floor, her hands creeping higher and higher up Y/N’s legs. Both woman were completely naked now and Y/N’s eyes were drawn to their luscious figures. Emily’s hands reached for the hem of her dress tugging it upwards and JJ felt for the waistband of her panties, dragging them down her legs and helping her step out of them, removing her heels one by one.

“Want us to get her ready for you, boss?” the petite blonde asked from the floor.

“Ladies, that would be excellent.” Aaron and Spencer took a step back, sitting on the couch side by side. Y/N watched both men unbutton their pants, pulling out their dicks and stroking them lightly as they watched.   
Sounds of Garcia’s excitement were filling the room and Y/N looked over to see what was happening, gasping as Prentiss’s lips suckled on her neck, her finger tips stroking over her nipples as JJ kissed her thighs.    
Derek Morgan was sat on an armchair with Penelope straddling his cock, facing away from him. Rossi was knelt on the floor, his face between Garcia’s thighs as she bounced up and down on Morgan. The technical goddess looked to be in throws of ecstasy as she was fucked by Derek and eaten out by Rossi.

Y/N herself was starting to feel pretty ecstatic. Jennifer’s lips had made their way to her clit, her pink tongue circling it as Emily tugged and teased at her hard nipples. JJ has holding fast to Y/N’s waist, keeping her upright as she tongued her cunt, lapping up the juices that Y/N was rapidly expelling.  
From behind she felt two fingers slip between her legs, feeling for her entrance.

“I thought, I thought Aaron had to be inside first,” Y/N gasped out as the digits entered her, thrusting inside of her straight away.

“That’s correct,” came her supervisor’s voice from the couch. She looked over to see that he was no longer stroking his own dick but was instead stroking Spencer’s, the genius’s head lolled back and his lip caught between his teeth.

“I get to penetrate you with my cock first. Emily’s using her fingers, it doesn’t count.”

Y/N nodded, another gush of excitement running through her as she watched her boss working Reid’s cock, pumping his hand up and down. She wanted that cock in her mouth if he couldn’t be fucking her first.   
The two girls continued their ministrations on her, Emily’s long delicate fingers curling inside of her slit as JJ toyed with her clit making Y/N moan loudly. Her legs started to shake and she allowed her orgasm to overtake her body, Emily’s arm looped tightly around her waist as she came.   
JJ crawled away from her, wiping her mouth with her hand as Emily pulled her fingers out.

“She’s definitely ready for you boss. Y/N, when the boys are done with you, do come and join us over in the corner. We’ve got a wicked double ended dildo that I think you’d very much enjoy.”

The two girls moved away, Emily almost pouncing on Jennifer, pushing her to the floor and burying her head between her legs. Y/N watched for a second before dropping to her knees and getting on to all four.

“Both of you,” she whispered, wiggling her butt in the air as the two men glanced at each other and then hauled themselves off the couch, shedding their clothes as they did. They joined her on the floor, Spencer in front of her and Aaron behind her, his hands gripping her hips as he pushed his dick inside of her.

“Fuuuck!” she cried out as he started to thrust hard. She lowered her head as Spencer held his cock at the base so she could slide her lips over it, Spencer gasping as she accepted him into her mouth.   
Hotch’s thrusts drove her forward and she used the momentum to assist her, her moans vibrating through Reid’s cock as her boss pounded into her from behind, his hand slipping around to her front and rubbing her clit.

“Spencer, you’re gonna love this. She’s got a glorious pussy.” Y/N heard her supervisor groan out as he pulled all the way out before slamming back inside again.

Spencer didn’t respond with words, just moans as Y/N sucked him hard and fast, feeling another orgasm building inside of her as Aaron’s fingers played with her clit.   
Suddenly, she felt him pull out of her, his fingers still toying her clit as hot liquid spilled onto her butt cheeks. Seconds later his fingers were inside, helping her to her orgasm as she felt Spencer’s cock twitch, his hand tangling in her air as he thrust into her mouth, fucking her face.

Her walls tightened around Aaron’s fingers as they fucked her through her orgasm, Y/N gulping down Spencer’s juices as he came into her mouth, pushed over the edge by the noises she was making as she came again. She sucked him dry before pulling away from the two men and collapsing onto the floor, rolling onto her back and seeing that the rest of the team had been watching.

She grinned, getting her breath back before exclaiming, “You guys waited seven months to invite me here for this? How often does this happen?”

“Once a month at least,” came Spencer’s hoarse reply. He’d slumped to the floor next to her.

“I’m mildly upset with you for not bringing me in on this sooner. But, I can think of a way you can make it up to me. JJ, Emily, you mentioned a double ended dildo?”

**Author's Note:**

> It's a big ask but if you’re enjoying my content and you’re financially able to then you may consider buying me a Ko-Fi as a way of financially supporting my writing. Many thanks to you if you do, it means so much to me that anyone might enjoy my work enough to dontate to me
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/cherrywhisp


End file.
